M4A1
The carbine is a shorter and lighter variant of the M16A2 assault rifle. It has a 14.5 in (370 mm) barrel and a telescoping stock. The M4 is also capable of mounting the M203 and M320 grenade launchers. The M4 has semi-automatic and three-round burst firing modes, while the M4A1 has semi-automatic and fully automatic firing modes. Both variants are used by the US Army and US Marine Corps as a service rifle. Insurgency: Modern Infantry Combat Two variants of the M4A1 are featured in Insurgency: Modern Infantry Combat - the M4A1 Vertical Grip and the M4A1 Aimpoint. M4A1 Vertical Grip USMC * Sergeant | magsize = 30 | cartridge = 5.56x45mm}} The M4A1 Vertical Grip is a carbine available to the Sergeant class. It features a vertical grip that reduces weapon recoil. M4A1 Aimpoint USMC * Sergeant | magsize = 30 | cartridge = 5.56x45mm}} The M4A1 Aimpoint is a carbine available to the Sergeant class. It features a reflex sight. Insurgency Security Forces * Rifleman * Recon * Demolitions | console = | damage = 110-46 | dds = 10 "110" | ddsh = 450 "80" | dde = 10000 "46" | mult = | radius = | rof = 740 | range = 10000 | cartridge = 5.56×45mm | magsize = 30+1 | reserve = 3 5 (CR) 6 (CC) | reload = 3.83s loaded 4.53s unloaded | vrecoil = 2.55-2.85 | lrecoil = 0.80 | rrecoil = 1.05 | center = | spread = 0.22 | sway = | supp = 50% | pen = 10 "600" 12000 "175" | cost = (Rifleman) (Demolitions) | length = 18 | weight = | weightpoints = 130/640 }} The M4A1 is a carbine featured in Insurgency, first introduced in the Insurgency: Nightfall update. It was introduced to the Security forces to balance out the AK-74 on the Insurgent faction. When compared to other AR-15 variants, the M4A1 has the same recoil patterns with the Mk18, but a slightly longer barrel. However, the M4A1 is able to mount a M203 grenade launcher, unlike the Mk18. Attachments Early-Access Variant The M4 was one of the Security faction's carbines during "Insurgency - Early Access". Being able to fire in semi-automatic and automatic, it shared a similar role to the Mk18 . The appearance of the M4 was strikingly close to that of the M16A4 , featuring flip-up iron sights and a shortened barrel. Contrary to its given name in game, the M4 that was in the game was actually a M4A1 The M4 was eventually removed from the game, due to the role of the M4 being too similar to that of the Mk18, but it was brought back with the Insurgency: Nightfall update. However, with a different model this time. Media M4A1.jpg M4A1 ADS.jpg|ADS M4A1 WM.jpg|World model Insurgency2_M4_Atacs_01.jpg|Early-access M4 with Foregrip Insurgency2_M4_Atacs_02.jpg|Aiming down the sights of the early-access M4 Insurgency: Sandstorm Security Forces | console = | damage = | dds = | ddsh = | dde = | mult = | radius = | rof = 741 rpm | range = | cartridge = 5.56×45mm NATO | magsize = 30+1 rounds 35+1 (Ext.) 50+1 (Drum) | startammo = 3 mags 5 (LC) 7 (HC) | maxammo = | reload = | velocity = 910 m/s | ver = 25 | hor = 7 | center = | spread = | sway = | supp = | pen = 319 pp | supply = 5 | length = | weight = 12% | weightpoints = }} The M4A1 is a carbine featured in Insurgency: Sandstorm. Attachments Trivia Insurgency * The fire selector is permanently set to the safe position on the weapon model, and does not change when switching fire mode, the fire selector simply rotates back to the safe position when switching fire modes. * The M4A1 and M16A4 share the same carry-handle model and texture. * When using red dot sights and holographic sights, the sight picture will be slightly misaligned to the left of the front sight post. * Since the M4A1 was not available until the Nightfall update, most people downloaded carry-handles to the Mk18 so it could be the M4A1.